In computer gaming, it is commonplace to communicate over a network to provide additional functionality. This functionality may comprise synchronisation between a plurality of devices. This synchronisation may be for the purposes of multiplayer gaming. Alternatively the synchronisation may be between two client devices of the same user allowing a user to share game progress between two or more devices. The synchronisation may be directly between the plurality of devices or alternatively it may be via a server. It may be the case that such a server comprises a database for storing data related to the client devices. For computer games with a large number or users and/or a large amount of traffic per user, there may be a high volume of data requests to the database of the server. High traffic to a database can cause delays and affect stability of the database. Accordingly it may be desirable to reduce the number of accesses to the database.